Memories
by TheAkwardShiny
Summary: I can't believe I let it happen. I always was just a little kid. But, I had to change. I did what I could, but I didn't think it'd be enough. I had to fight. But How can I fight, if I'm not there? (I took the main plot of the game but I did make some changes here and there for this)
1. Prologue

I had always loved going to Freddy Fazbear's pizza since I was a just a kid. Something about it was different. Employees were almost always genuinely happy. The animatronics were defiantly the main attraction. They seemed different. Something about them was just so genuine. Many people rumored them to be "alive," though this just became a joke, for some, that was until something changed not only the company, but us, forever.

 **September 13** **th** **, 1983**

It was another amazing day at Freddy's. I was but 12 at the time. We had gotten out of school, and my friend Noah, had invited me and several other friends to a party. We all laughed and enjoyed ourselves, our parents keeping a close eye. The animatronics on stage had just finished another song, and we all clapped and laughed as they bowed. It was comical the way they moved, lumbering and slow, but they always felt so friendly. There were two of them, both being this vibrant "golden" color. One a large, almost round bear, and the back up a slightly shorter rabbit, with long outstretched ears. They began to step off the stage, as this was the time they were allowed to roam and "Chat" with the kids. Noticing how there were many kids at one table he cam over to OUR table! It was incredible for me! It happens a lot but there was always this feeling of unadulterated joy whenever they came to your table.

"Everyone having a good time?" The golden bear animatronic asked in its deep, and robotic, yet kind voice. We all cheered and gave our respective yells of happiness. "Good! Now what's the occasion, or are we just here to see ol' Freadbear again?" The bear inquired to us. "Uh, i-it's Noah's Birthday!" I called out, almost defensively. 'Why am I afraid even if I was here to visit?' I pondered, looking down ashamedly. "Oh?" the bear called out inquisitively, "Is that so Noah? How old are ya this year" His voice soothing to us all, like a gentle giant's. "I… I'm twelve this year sir!" Noah piped up near the end of his sentence, becoming gleeful instead of nervous. He had always been one to make sure he was respectful. "Well you sure are getting big mister! I think that means you should be getting something a little extra, Don't you?" The bear seemed to speak in riddles sometimes, maybe that's why I enjoyed this place so. "What do you mean Mr. Freadbear?" Noah pried further to see just what the bear was asking. "Why CAKE of course young boy! What kind of child doesn't like cake?" As the bear finished his sentence, his mouth stretched into a genuine, yet toothy grin. The entire table erupted into joy as the bear walked back to retrieve the "gift" from the kitchen. "Now remember to share everyone, and make sure to have lots of fun at Freddy Fazbear's!" The bear finished before he began walking back to the stage. "We will" we all collaboratively shouted towards the bear, each of us wearing a grin larger than our own faces. I looked back to my mother, holding her purse in her arm, smiling warming towards me. I gave a quick wave as the show was about to begin.

It had been about two hours since the "extra gift" Freadbear gave us. We weren't the only ones in the diner, but we sure did act like it. There was a group of boys, most likely around 15, and another younger boy, around our age. They seemed to be harassing him. I couldn't tell if it was a game or not, but we were all to small and too afraid to do anything. We tried to block it out, but then, it became to much to block out. "Oh what's that? You wanna go see Fredbear UP CLOSE? Well come on boys let's help him out!" The oldest, wearing a black jacket with blue jeans said malevolently, as he and his posse hoisted up the small boy. He began to yell, and while most of it was unintelligible, I heard him say things like, "Please, I CAN'T GO THERE," and "I know what I saw!" He kept screaming the entire way down. I wanted to stop them; the poor kid was being tortured. They kept getting closer and closer to Fredbear and he kept screaming louder and louder, but no-one did anything.

They finally reached The stage and the younger boy said something I was unable to make out. "What's that?" The eldest said again, "Hey guys, I think the little chicken wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" He hissed. They began to hoist him higher. "On three..." one of them said with poison in his voice, "One... Two… THREE!" They pushed the younger boy's head into Fredbear's open mouth, sticking his head between his jaw. Tears were streaming down the boys face, wetting the inside of the animatronic. Suddenly time seemed to stop as a piercing creaked echoed through the diner, just before the power _CRACK_ as the jaws closed on the young boys head. A shining, crimson liquid began to pour from the bear's mouth, his kind loveable nature seeming to be replace by that of a killers, from my perspective. The boys who placed him there were just as confused and scared as us. They began to call out "What is wrong with you?" The eldest replied, "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he repeated the phrase, his anger and hatred replaced by fear and concern. I sprinted for my mother unable to form sentences. "M-m-Mom… we need to leave… now." I was scared and in shock, how could something like this happen? "Don't be silly honey! Go on and enjoy Noah's party!" She clearly hadn't noticed what had happen. She must have been distracted talking to one of the other mothers there. "S-Something, h-happened." I managed to slur out my sentence. She looked up to the stage, seeing the horror that happened upon us. She let out a scream as she dragged me out towards the car. The image etched upon my brain.

Freddy Fazbear's closed down, the child died shortly after in the hospital, and investigation went on to see what could have possibly caused such a massive malfunction. But the restaurant was closed for quite a while, but underwent massive changes before it reopened the next year.


	2. Repair

August 13th, 1984

I sat on my families couch holding my knees to my chest, keeping my head down, just trying to clear my mind. I couldn't forget it. It haunted me day in and out. Every night the same nightmare. The poor kid. I could have done something, I should have done something, but I was to concerned about being a little kid. I didn't want any friends any more because I didn't want to love someone who could be gone so quickly. I became distant from my family as well. I did what I had to but I hardly talked to them. My mother had growing concerns every day, and she was audible about it. My father was at work most of the time so I didn't see him. After what I saw I knew, I had to grow up. I couldn't be such a kid anymore.

 _They_ were opening another building. Not even a year and they deemed it appropriate to open up again. This time under a different name of "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria," and of course my little sister Wendy, wanted to go. "Honey, you know your sister wants to go." My mother said as she sat down next to me. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Maybe some closure would be good for you. See that thing s have changed." I pulled my head up at this. It wasn't terrible idea, but was I ready? "Yeah, that might actually be okay..." I said hesitantly. My mother perked up at this. A small smile on her face. "Alright, I'll let her know." She gave me a small hug and stood up.

-I waited anxiously for the time to arrive. My sister was practically bouncing off the walls. She would occasionally run up to me and ask if I was ready, as I would be the one watching her. I gave a small grin and affirmed her suggestion. My mother approached us and asked if we were all ready to go. I gave a small nod, however my sister gave here scream of 'YES.' We all climbed into the car and set off. My sister bouncing and dancing all the way. It was nice to see here excited. It put a small grin on my face. We eventually arrived at the destination. We both climbed out of the car. The sign had been replace, now sporting a large brown bear with a bow tie and top-hat, with the words "Freddy Fazbears" around him and "Pizzeria" beneath him. I nervously approached the building. Once inside I payed the entry fee, and looked around to see what there was. I looked forward to the stage to see three animations, A large brown bear whom appeared to be the "leader" of there little gang, he carried a microphone and had a top hat and bow-tie much like the sign out front, A bright yellow chicken with a bib around her neck with the words "Lets Eat!" on it, She appeared to be somewhat of a backup, and finally there was the tall purple rabbit with long ears and he seemed to be play the drums. I looked away from the stage to notice the tables were now in rows instead of singular tables. I glanced to my right and noticed a purple curtain, clearly hiding something. The man behind the counter gave us change and I thanked him. My sister sprinted away from me towards the stage. I gave a small smirk as I walked away to grab a table. On my way there the large purple curtains were torn open to reveal a very tall animatronic fox, he had ragged pants, a hook for one hand, but that isn't what bothered me what got to me was he large triangular jaw with metal teeth. I was much to afraid to go near such a machine.

The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth, aside from the repetitive singing from the animatronics, they also seemed less "intelligent" compared to the old ones, but they also had less time to be updated. That didn't matter however because my sister was having the time of her life. Eventually the time came for us to leave, and for her, it could have never come, never the less, we both left and boarded the vehicle and set off.


End file.
